If Music Described Us
by Sumomo92
Summary: Previously called 'Spin'. Drabbles of HitsuxGin based off songs I like. Songfics. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Hayes:Strange Relationship

Alrighty I'm making a yaoi story, yes...now if you don't like then don't read!!

The sound track 'Spin' by Darrin Hayes really got my attention and my gosh my fan fiction mind worked and ta-da!

This chapter is T (teen) maybe even K+ (a little less then Teen). These rankings are from so if you don't understnd them then go there. Please be nice about this and give me reviews!!

Key: _blah _song, blah thought  
------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Strange Relationship**

Thunder rolled on the streets of the Seireitei and Hitsugaya was up in bed and faced his window; a bolt of lightning hit the ground next to his room and thunder sounded like an alarm. He had just wakened from a bad nightmare about a person walking into his room and killing him. He scoffed at the thought of getting scared over a stupid dream like that. A knock came at his door and he let them in, "Mastumoto I told you not to come here drunk until you finished the paper work"

"So I'm Matsumoto now? I've never been called that before..." Hitsugaya's heart stopped as he turned his head to the intruder.

_Do you love me?  
Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship?_

"Ichimaru…" The boy never moved as Ichimaru sat down next to next to him. Ichimaru lightly dragged the back of his fingers over Hitsugaya's cheek. Before Hitsugaya was going to give in, he grabbed the older man's hand to stop it. "Why are you here Ichimaru?" He kept his cold stare and defenses up.

_You push and pull me  
and I'm about to loose my mind  
Is this just a waste of time_

"Ah…looks like someone is in a bad mood…." Ichimaru only continued his wicked smile and looked as the hands. "Why I'm just checking up on you, I mean in our last meeting you were a bit…distant…." Ichimaru leaned closer as Hitsugaya leaned back.

"Well I was upset but it's none of your concern…" Hitsugaya looked down and clenched the bed sheets. He was upset, pissed at him.

_keep acting like you own me  
I keep running, watch me walking out that door_

"Really? Now I have a feeling that it's about that night…" Hitsugaya looked up at him wide eyed. "Oh I guess I hit jackpot"

_I hear you behind me_

"Shut up…" He looked away again but Ichimaru grabbed his chin so he was forced to face Ichimaru. "Let go of me…."

_Gimme that strange relationship  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
I keep holding on_

"We need to talk about this, what you saw was not was it seemed…"

"Shut up!" He tried to get out of his grasp but Ichimaru had a strong hold.

_Gimme that strange relationship  
One of us gotta let go of this  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on_

"No I'm not finished…I was with her yes but only toying with her…not like I do to you…" Hitsugaya somehow got out of the grasp and tried to get up but Ichimaru tackled him to the bed.

_I'm already gone_

"Get off of me-"He was cut off as Ichimaru kissed him. He was in shock that he never progressed or cut it off, he just laid there. Ichimaru pulled back and wiped his thumb under Hitsugaya's eye.

"Why are you crying?" Ichimaru whispered, Hitsugaya felt more fall.

_Do you love me?  
We break up and back together  
And I swore to myself never_

'Why are they falling!? I have nothing to be sad about, I should hate. HATE him!' Hitsugaya yelled at himself but it seemed less and less true. He should only hate him for cheating on him. After saying he loved him….Hitsugaya could not help but feel that he was head over heels over Ichimaru but he could not say it nor show it. When he saw Ichimaru with Mastumoto he flipped, Ichimaru was doing what he does to himself, nibbling on her ear while she worked.

_Oh how you do me  
You strip me of my honor  
And I don't ever think I'm gonna_

He would say he was jealous, extremely jealous that his Ichimaru was doing that to Mastumoto…and she was enjoying it! He never showed it though as he acted like his normal self and normally told him to stop and gave the paperwork to Mastumoto. After he was done, he want to his quarters and starting breaking everything and cutting up his walls in fury. Finally he stopped with his blade stuck in the pillar and did anyone would do hurt, he cried. Oh, he cried for all that happened and fell to his knees. He hated himself for being so weak and crying over a simple man but he was hurt, terribly…

_Break free of these mind games  
All I'm trying to do is modify my plan  
'Cause I can't contain you_

"Why are you crying I asked you..." Ichimaru face became serious and the red eyes started to gleam. "I asked you a question!"

"I don't know!" Hitsugaya screamed and closed his eyes in fear of getting hurt. He was hit more then once on occasion of not pleasing Ichimaru…but later that day, or maybe longer Ichimaru would say sorry in his own way. "I-I don't know why I'm crying!!"

_Gimme that strange relationship  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
I keep holding on  
Gimme that strange relationship  
One of us gotta let go of this  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
I'm already gone_

"Oh really….is it because you love me and mad at my little action with your Lieutenant?" Hitsugaya shook his head yes from loss of words and more tears overlaid the old stains. "You want to know something Suga-kun?" He leaned down closer to the boy and whispered into his ear.

"I love you too"

_You keep acting like you own me  
I can't control me  
You said you never really wanted me back  
Well maybe if that's a fact  
May I suggest  
A brand new plan of attack  
And in defense of that you're hard to crack  
You're way off track  
I want you back, I want you gone  
Maybe I'm sick of holding on_

Hitsugaya's eyes shot open as he froze. "What?" Hitsugaya whispered as Ichimaru leaned down so nose touched to nose.

_Do you love me?  
Or am I just another trip in this strange relationship?_

"I love you too…my Suga-kun" Ichimaru kissed the boy again and this time the boy kissed back lightly. The boys heart was pounding so fast and hard you could proubly see it coming out of his chest. It was beating in happiness and butterflies filled his stomach. He was in love and proud that his Ichimaru Gin loved him back…he knew the look, the way it sounded was so true, and he enjoyed the taste of his lover.

_Gimme that strange relationship  
Never felt pleasure and pain like this  
Something so right but it feels so terribly wrong  
I keep holding on  
Gimme that strange relationship  
One of us gotta let go of this  
I keep pushing and you keep holding on  
I'm already gone_

Hitsugaya started to think that his dream did mean something, which someone was going to kill him. The person walking in was his lover and that the lover was going to kill his pain and loneliness. One thing for sure is that this lover has revived him from the dead and will never let him die again….


	2. HIM: I Love You Prelude To Tragedy

I return my fans! I'm sorry for my disappearence but I have lost alot of my inspiration to write plus mucho busy. I hope this makes up for it and I'll try to get writing groove again.

Song: I Love You (Prelude To Tragdey) Artist: H.I.M. Album: Razerblade Romance.

I do not own the show or characters just the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Love You (Prelude To Tragedy)**

_I see it in your eyes_  
_I feel it in your touch_  
_I taste it from your lips_  
_And baby more I love you_

He was his.

There was nothing more to say as the fox eyes watched his icicle at work. That neck which bared his mark of ownership shined greatly on the paleness of the skin. The little thing wanted to cover it, saying it was not "work ethic" or something to have a nice hickey of ownership showing.

It's funny when the boy tried to deny such things like hiding a mark or saying he doesn't "glow" when he was all used up after sex. No no, the boy couldn't seem to get the fact that he liked it like he couldn't accept the fact he was trapped. Yes he was trapped by the elder's arms so tightly that protected him from dangers of the world that could possibly hurt his little freezer.

_Can't you see my darling  
That the harder I try  
The more we grow apart  
Please believe me  
The sweeter the kiss  
The colder turn your arms  
And the colder grows your heart  
And baby more I love you_

Shivers, shivers down the little one's skin as Ichimaru traced lines on his cheek, grinning as he always did. "Ichimaru I'm trying to work..." He growled, oh the growl that was so cute coming from that voice box that also screams his name in complete pleasure.

_I see it in your eyes  
I feel it in your touch  
I taste it from your lips  
And baby more I love you_

_(x2)_

"You say that but you don't seem to pull away" the fox purrs in the young one's ear with a lick. Another shiver that makes the fox mew lightly. "You know you love when I tease you with work"

"I do not." Blunt, so blunt is the little one, it made a shiver run through him from such cold words like his heart. The darkness already tempted the little captain and he knew it, the arms never were out of length from his hold. Even in bed he has a look of desire for the dark matter in the red eyes the elder owned.

_And you're in my heart my darling  
The closer I get  
The more you're out of love  
Don't you feel it  
The colder your touch  
The more it turns me on  
And the faster beats my heart  
And baby more I love you_

"You keep saying that…" Ichimaru murmured in his ear and a hand traced a up his arm, down his chest and rested on his stomach making Hitsugaya almost filature a signature on a paper. "Suga-kun you can't keep denying you love me…you love the darkness you taste in my lips and how it seeps into your skin from my kisses." He mused as his Suga-kun bit back a moan as lips trailed his neck. "You know you want me"

_I see it in your eyes  
I feel it in your touch  
I taste it from your lips  
And baby more I love you_

_(x2)_

"No...I don't…" the little icicle whispers as he holds back more noises from the evil fox. "I don't like darkness, I don't care for it at all so stop saying I want it"

"Ahh….you see though if you say that," Ichimaru completely turned the chair so the boy figure faced him. "Then you really shouldn't enjoy this" Ichimaru kissed him, this lips possessive and greedy. The boy moaned under him, giving in to the lips on his, the body over him and how it traced lines that made him weak to his knees.

_I see it in your eyes  
I feel it in your touch  
I taste it from your lips  
And baby more I love you_

_(x2)_

He was his.


	3. Buble: I'll Be Home for Christmas

_Hello everyone! I've got around to making my Christmas story of the year, just ended up being for this story. I hope everyone has happy holidays and take a look at my other stories if you can or want. I'm writing more, just a little at least, because it is my winter break and I have plans to have more stuff written._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or song, I only own the plot.  
_

_I'll Be Home for Christmas- Michael Buble Ver_

* * *

**Chapter 3- I'll Be Home for Christmas**

He was a fan of the holidays, he was always the messed up version of Secret Santa in Soul Society, giving people the most obscene presents that make their faces red with anger or embarrassment. There was one person though he didn't give his present to yet though, it made him frown which doesn't fit his foxlike face. His Shiro was out for a mission, much to his disliking, for an unknown period of time, more not to his liking, in the world below which had humans walking around HIS Shiro.

Biting his lip in irritation, Gin was sitting on the bed, his right hand holding his chin as a Santa hat was leaning off the side of his head. He was a sucker for Christmas ever sense the holiday existed in Soul Society. Mastumoto knew he had an extra love of it for more than the gift giving; he had a person that was the pure envision of the snow in his arms all the time that he gloated about when he wasn't around to her. Ever sense the mission though, Gin was in a form of depression. He decorated a whole tree, the room they shared, even made up a little sexy outfit for lovely he himself to wear to make the white haired angel red as the ornaments.

Another sigh escaped him once more as she looked at the clock. It was almost the 25th of December and He wasn't home. Gin's red eyes were open, irritated and depressed. He missed him! He was never a Christmas with his Shiro ever sense they started dating! "Ugh" Gin took off his hat and threw it on the other pillow on the bed. "Where ARE you Shiro? For once I really miss you. Why did that stupid old man make you go on a mission on the one holiday I CARE about and BE with you? I'm going to kill him I swear." Laying down Gin only looked up to the ceiling, the frown still unfitting for his face.

"o.o"

"Gah, its cold" Toshiro held the scarf tighter around his neck. Of course he would have the annoying mission in the snow for hollows which was petty work for a captain. He felt more dread in this mission though more than others because it was the holidays, the only time Gin was EVER happy of a tradition that wasn't dark or sexual. He always skipped around, giving the most disturbing gifts to everyone to make them cry, or even laugh at how weird it was.

Toshiro couldn't help but let a little smile form on his lips, he loved when Gin would trot around as the most disturbing Santa ever to exist in history, giving Momo a random sex toy to make her so red you could swear her head would fly off and giving Kenpachi a set of pink bows for his bells, which was somehow funny yet deadly. He never saw Gin run so fast in his life after that time, only thing that saved him was a "Kenny! Come back I have to put these in to make you pretty!" Toshiro never understood how those two got along.

He was at the end of his mission and Toushiro saw on the televisions that it was almost Christmas Day, this Eve he was stuck killing stupid hollows. He missed Gin, he always spent time with him on this day that was well, romantic. Toushiro was a sucker for romantic encounters with his sexual heavy boyfriend. Suddenly Toushiro stopped walking; he should get a present for him! Smiling he looked around town, looking for something that would scream out for his boyfriend, besides himself in bed. It worked to no avail in the end; Gin wasn't a fan of things down here with the "dirty humans" as he always recalled them. There was a song playing that he heard before but not it had meaning. The piano in the beginning, followed by a voice he thought as perfect for how it worked together.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love__  
__Even more than I usually do__  
__And although I know it's a long road back__  
__I promise you_

_I'll be home for Christmas__  
__You can count on me__  
__Please have snow and mistletoe__  
__And presents under the tree__  
_

Toushiro smiled, his closed eyes saw the Christmas pasts together they had together: Gin going pressuring him to open presents from under the tree. There would be some really disturbing presents that he would rather not remember ever receiving. There was always one though that Gin really meant to give from the heart he had for Toushiro and no one else. Even with that fox face that can hold so much angry and darkness he would have a smile just for Toushiro that made him feel…giddy.

_Christmas eve will find you__  
__Where the love light gleams__  
__I'll be home for Christmas__  
__If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home for Christmas__  
__You can count on me__  
__Please have snow and mistletoe__  
__And presents under the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me__  
__Where the love light gleams__  
__I'll be home for Christmas__  
__If only in my dreams__  
__If only in my dreams_

The song ended and Toushiro went inside the store it was playing from. He knew exactly what to get Gin for Christmas.

"o.o"

"One more minute…" Ding! "And it's the 25th, and he isn't here…" His voice was dark but depressed. His eyes looked towards the presents he got his little snow angel. Closing his eyes he let himself drift to a dreamless slumber, it would be better than waiting for someone not coming. As sleep over took him the door to their room opened. A head of white hair poked his head through the little space to see his boyfriend out cold on the bed. His face calm yet sad as he held the Santa hat on his chest. Toushiro couldn't help but let a smile come out as he took off his captain attire into his bed clothes. After Toushiro put the present under the tree he crawled up to his love, petting his white bangs to the side. Gin muttered something and his red eyes opened with a light glaze of sleep on them. "You're home…"

"I'm home," Toushiro gave a surprised gasp as lips touched his in a loving kiss, only to have it end with something on his head. With a confused face he touched his head and noticed the Santa hat was placed there by Gin's hand. "I'm not Santa you know."

"Ahh, but Santa brought you home to my lonely lonely arms missing my walking freezerrrr" Gin held the snow angel in his arms as he flapped his arms to break for air. Gin was normal once again, being himself in the sense of well….cuddly. "Oh wait, it's Christmas Day! We must open your presen-"Gin was cut off with his snow angel's lips on his. Gin let himself give him as he kissed back, pulling the smaller body closer to his. Pulling back Toushiro whispered softly on his lips.

"Merry Christmas Gin," Gin's red eyes glowed happily as he whispered back.

"The only time I'm sappy with you my snow angel, I couldn't ask for a better present, ya' know?" Kissing the smaller's neck once he let the tiny body relax against his. His snow angel was tired and dozing took seconds, light snores came in minutes. "Goodnight, we'll open the gifts when you wake up." The fox whispered on the white hair before dozing off as well, in a much are restful sleep than he would have before. The presents glowed under the tree, Toushiro's present as a small square; it was the thing that had the song that brought him home for Gin's holiday.


	4. SWS: Don't Fall Asleep at the Helm

**_Hello hello all, time for a darker chapter to appear in this song fic story. There will be a few things you'll notice so I'll explain here..._  
**

**_1- I am honestly so behind on Bleach I think any fan would die. I put in topics that would be spoilers for others who are being too, mainly hints of Hinamori being stabbed in the Fake Katakura Town arc, Hyourinmaru's form from Zanpaktou arc that I used information of how he looks and what happened as well as Toushiro's past from episode 239._**

**_2- You will notice I DESPISE Hinamori's existence. I really do not like her character and if you like her, sorry if I make her off something she is not in your eyes. _**

**_3- To clear up the text differences... _**

**_THIS - is memory _****_conversation_**

_THIS - is song lyrics_

THIS - is present text in story

_**Everything is in the other world, his memory, and his room. If it gets confusing sorry. **__**And finally, I want to thank a friend of mine showing me this song to get me really into the mood to write this chapter. =)**_

_**Song- Don't Fall Asleep at the Helm **_

_**Artist- Sleeping With Sirens**_

_**Album- With Ears To See and Eyes to Hear (Thank youuuu Spotify for having them! =P)**_

_**Enjoy! Please leave a comment if you can =)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4- Don't Fall Asleep at the Helm**

The world was colder than it used to be, are you even supposed to feel any temperature in this place? It doesn't matter now; at least that is what Toushrio thought as he wondered in Hyourinmaru's world. One of the only friends he really had left him and betrayed him to believe in a man that uses her for trash.

"_**You call me naïve!? I'm not sleeping with the man that killed Captain Aizen!" **_

Her words echoed in his head as his soul wondered about in the ice world. His feet crunched in the snow as her voice ripped him apart. This all started because she just walked in at the wrong time, he wasn't expecting her to come over and see him in a compromising position in bed with Gin. He felt pathetic knowing her mental health was still so bad, Aizen disordered her mind so much there possibly was no way to make her wash out a fake death from her memories no matter how hard they tried.

"_**H-how….how could you do this to me? After so long I thought you were my friend Toushrio! How can you be with HIM! A MONSTER!" **_

It was funny a tiny bit, Gin only give his small smirk as she said that and pulled Toushrio closer to him, claiming him right before her eyes once more, no clothes just added to the burn of hose close they were. The ice captain watched as Momo's tears slipped from her eyes as she ran out, he pushed to break free but his boyfriend did not let go. He held him so close it pissed off the smaller of the two. He fought to be free but Gin only whispered in his ear somehow kindly to him. _**"You are mine." **_

_I lost my heart, my home is the ocean._

_The waves underneath will soon be my home. _

Toushrio rubbed his arms; this world was getting colder and colder. His memories were starting a snow storm inside this world, and he was getting lost in it. He never felt like this since he was younger, when he only had his Grandmother while everyone else pushed him away because he was a freak. His white hair and turquois eyes….he hated it, he hated how he looked.

"Do you not remember what helped you that time?" A voice echoed behind him in the snow storm, it had belonged to his zanpaktou, Hyourinmaru. The spirit was in his human form, his dark teal hair and ice blue eyes looking at his master. "You asked me to remember when I lost my memory of you, now I have to do the same thing to you?" Toushrio looked down at his freezing crossed arms. "Master Hitsugaya, she is gone. You cannot think she'll come back."

"Shut up" Toushiro's voice softly snapped back.

_I will fall asleep._

_I'll close my eyes and dream of days when I wasn't all alone._

"Her mind is lost to his blade, to his aura, to his own mind. No matter if he is dead his darkness will forever clog her mind of what is reality. You must not blame yourself much longer on this, if you brood any further how can I know if you are my master after all this time?" The dragon's cold tone shot to the boy captain's heart. The boy would not let his darker fears make him cry, he wouldn't let it win.

"Momo was my friend, how can I just give up on her and let her be lost to that bastard?"

"There is nothing you can save. The Hinamori you know is dead. She was dead before you stabbed her in that battle-"

"She isn't dead!" Toushrio wasn't sure where the energy from his voice came from. Greif? Anger? Fear? Hyourinmaru only stared at his master, seeing him fall apart in front of him in this world of ice. "Yes we have our battles, our fights of Aizen being alive in her mind of this good man, even if she knows he had done wrong. She just relapses and she forgets but she can get help, I can help her again every time she needs because she didn't treat me like a freak when others did. It was only her Grandma and Hinamori there for me, they saved me so why can't I save them!?" A tear slipped to his crossed arm and he stopped moving. It was grief.

_All that I know is gone_

_(Take what is left of me now)_

"You are not alone; you do know this right Master Hitsugaya?" The dragon's voice was stern but it seemed softer toned as he saw the broken person in front of him. "Even if they are gone you have your vice-captain and even him. Even if I do not agree with his connection towards you I cannot let my master break into nothing. To lose your strength you lose yourself; what makes you a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad."

"_**You are mine." **_

_Fall deeper and deeper, the sirens are singing your songs. _

His heart gave a weak flutter, the soft voice in his ear before he broke free to try and find her. The conversation while he threw on clothing with Gin, it now played in his mind.

"_**Why do you try with her? She is a bitch."**_

"_**She is not a bitch! She is my friend that I've known for a long time and you're the asshole that makes the situation worse by no letting go!" **_ The look on the fox's face as he leaned back onto the pillows, the blanket revealing the fact they were having sex right before the situation ever happened. Toshiro remembered looking away

"_**Ahhh, so you live in a fantasy world too ya? You going to be like her and never want to wake up. To realize she is nothing but trash, not seeing trash is treating you like trash? Are you that stupid Suga-kun?" **_His voice was cold, what made it worse was red eyes were staring straight into his, Gin was mad at him.

_I'll miss my breath, there's no more left._

_I'll miss the sound of the wind at my back. _

"_**You can keep fighting for her but for what? To have me deal with her whiney bitch self to ruin whatever good times I have with you because you feel bad? Please, if I did do that I just might hurl my guts out of how overly sweet you are with her, treating her like she is your own child. I feel truly sorry for you Suga-kun…I really do." **_

_The depths have a number, they call you by name._

_Fall asleep, Davy Jones calls you._

And with that the taller man just turned his back to his lover, leaving the half-dressed boy to stare at him hurt and confused. It was silent after that and so he finished getting dressed, but slower this time and when he finished he simply left, whispering how he'd come back later.

_So fall asleep, fall asleep and dream._

"That man was right. Are you really going to live the fantasy that she can be saved?" The dragon soul was now as his true form, the ice dragon, standing tall with pride over the tiny captain. "If so then there is nothing more I can say."

"Hyourinmaru…forgive my actions." The boy spoke softly as the snow and ice storm began to calm itself down. "You might not like him, but you said the same thing in just different ways. I am not alone anymore. I do have Masumoto, even if she is lazy and just sleep and drink all day, and I have you to talk with and battle with, and I have Gin to…." He breathed out of his nose a soft sigh and left his arms down.

_All that I know is gone _

_(Take what is left of me now)_

"To console to even if he is a rotten bastard that is a form of darkness itself. His darkness comforts me though; it works the same way Grandma's light protected me even if I was losing control of my reiatsu and making her freeze every night finding you. I'm stronger now than I was those years ago; even if his darkness is the one thing to tame my fear f being alone it's better than having nothing at all."

Just like that Toushiro found himself back in the world of Soul Society, wandering back towards his room with life thrust upon him. While on his walk back to his room he saw the odd positives he had in his life of having a sexual fiend of a boyfriend taking him almost every night and day just to get a relief of some sort. Opening his door to his bedroom he found Gin's red eyes looking at him. Toushiro stood there and stared back at him.

"Ya made a decision have ya?" A nod. "Well, ya goin' to tell me or do I have to force it out of you?" The ice boy breathed in and spoke clearly.

"I will be tamed by your darkness and yours alone. Everything I know before you is a past but I'll hear the sirens of your darkness calling me back. You are my sanity, safety, and world." Gin slowly smiled and beckoned his tamed partner with a finger, and the boy did come to his call and crawled onto the bed. Gin ever so slowly grabbed this boy's chin and whispered on the sweet lips.

"All that you know is gone, and you are now mine until I'm done with you which will not be a very long long time. "With a tremble of the body before him Gin grinned, he had won over that bitch of a girl in the boy's heart with his darkness.

_Fall deeper and deeper, the sirens are singing your songs. _


	5. Perri: Arms P1

**Hello all! This is a sorta different looking set of chapters. I'll explain but let me give some notes first.**

**-I re-watched my favorite battle between these two fellows and I noticed his accent is very "slangish" in English subs so I tried to type int he say he talked but than it began to look funky...so I only kept the "ya, yer, gonna" to give him his little personal twang he has.**

**-I've been reading the Bleach wiki of awesomes (added the last part) and read about Gin. In this story I had differences, GIN LIVED wow magical haha. Another thing I kept was how in the end of his anime life he had BLUE eyes, in a game he had YELLOW eyes...but I will continue to use the Gin I fell in love with which is the RED eyed one. If anyone is curious why I'm capitalizing it is to make a point =)**

**Now about this next three chapters they are based off the same song, just it was so much I broke it into three chapters. If you listen to the song you'll notice some repeated line missing, I felt they weren't needed for this set of chapters. Touhirou might be out of character and I'm sorry if it bothers anyone but I tried =( You have to bend people sometimes to fit certain situations. **

_THIS=Song_

**Song- arms **

**Artist- Christina Perri**

**Album- lovestrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own song or Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Arms P.1**

"Drink" Gin Ichimaru purred in his boyfriend's ear as he pulled the sake cup next to his lips. The slurping noise Gin made caused the boy to shiver in disgust. He truly was not a fan of drinking was a great past time, even if he was of age in Soul Society. "I'm not gonna be here all night and I want to see ya to be relaxed ya know Suga-kun."

"I'm perfectly relaxed" Hitsugaya partly hissed through his teeth as the 3rd member of the little party make a drunken giggle. "Shut up Matsumoto."

"You are just so cute Taichou!" Her flushed face had a big smile as she downed another cup of the sake. Hitsugaya looked at his still full cup of the alcoholic drink in front of him. It was warm and it had a bitter taste to him, then again he barely drinks at all to get immune to taste. "Well poor Gin, you can't see him take a good taste like I have teeheehee"

"So it seems Rangiku, he deprives me of my fun" Ichimaru finished his last cup for the night and placed it on the small table. "Make a good guy like me feel empty without something enjoyable to see before paper work."

Hitsugaya gulped and blushed as he heard the words come out of his partner's mouth, feeling rather bullied and pestered in this situation he took his cup and swallowed it down as a shot, causing him to cough from the unfamiliar burning in this throat. Matsumoto whooped as Ichimaru smirked and kissed his boyfriend on the left temple. "T-there, you saw me have a swig of alcohol! Happy?"

"I'm content, see ya tomorrow Suga-kun," the tiny taichou felt the older brush his hand through his hair, making him flush lightly in embarrassment of the intimacy in front of the women, "till another day Rangiku, make sure he sleeps tonight will ya? He's been rather stressed lately and I don't need his lack of sleep taking out this lovely hair from panic attacks of no work done hm?" The flush deepened as Ichimaru gave his fox smirk and removed his hand from the soft white hair. "Love ya"

This sliding close of the door wasn't heard to Hitsugaya, his mind was in a daze at the words said and the touch of his boyfriend. "He makes you so happy" Matsumoto spoke softly as she didn't want to startle her young taichou. "It is really nice to see you so happy from the first time I ever met you all those years ago, when you were just that little shrimp." She couldn't hold back the light giggle as he growled and glared at her. Before he could bite back she put down her cup and looked him in the eye. "Tell me how it started."

"What?" He was slightly surprised at her question.

"We're on our free time, no work now as we drink like friends; tell me how you two began. I mean you hated him for the time you started because he made a statement of your age. Now you two…oh just tell me!" Matsumoto smiled as the boy grew nerves before her. She had a point of it is a setting of no responsibilities and he trusted her with his life, which was hard to do as is. In haste he poured himself another cup and chugged it down, the burn still strong.

"It was after he returned from Aizen and he gained his title back of being the Taichou of his squad…that is when it all started…"

It was the start of season changes, which isn't much in Soul Society, but it was still pretty chilly in November in the human world. Toushirou was meditating in the weather; it was the perfect time to really connect to his zanpaktou. Sadly something always interrupted him, just this surprise made him really confused. "Brrrrr….how can ya stand this weather? Don't ya get sick?"

"That isn't something I feel like sharing." His voice was cold as the ice of his element to the fox faced man. Ichimaru had his previous seat back to the 3rd squad for about two weeks now. It bothered him so much the man was back, had the same power as before, and even worse: bothering him. This wasn't the first time Ichimaru was around him somehow, mostly what would happen was the ice reiatsu would be sent to the said fox's location or simply ignore. Seems today though he man really wanted to try and talk. "Why are you here Taichou Ichimaru?"

"Oh tsk tsk, shouldn't I talk to my co-workers in this fine place?" The taller silver haired man took a seat next to the white freezer. The smaller of the two felt his left eyebrow twitch.

"What gives you the right to sit next to-"

"A date."

"How can you even….wait what?" Hitsugaya blinked in utter confusion. "A-a date?"

"Yes" The fox smirk made the boy feel a light blush appear on his cheeks. "Just one-"

"Like hell!" the boy growled and stood up in a rush, his head was hot with anger as he stormed off. Ichimaru opened his red eyes and looked towards the direction he went, watching as he walked away.

The next time it happened was a week afterward, the weather was even colder and the boy had to wear a scarf as he wondered outside. The wind chill made him have a shiver, which made his blade shake as well. Today was a training exercise day for him, one of his normal days of the week events. He was supposed to be training ALONE, but again he showed up. "Ya actually shivering…must be a bit a bit normal then eh?" The small taichou growled in annoyance then continued with this training, imagining the other wasn't even there. "Ya really gonna ignore me? Did ya ignore all my gifts too?"

"That isn't something I feel like sharing." Hitsugaya Toushirou repeated the same exact line as last time. The 'gifts' were such disgusting things! Not like a dead animal but…_dirty things_. Just the thought of the gifts made him cough to holdback a blush of embarrassment. Gin walked in front of the other and pulled out his zanpaktou, Shinso. "If ya feel like ignoring me I might as well make it direct. Fight me Hitsugaya Toushirou Taichou."

"What for? To show off how sleazy cheap bastard you are when you fight?"

"For a date."

"Why do you want to date so badly?" Toushirou's answer was the blade coming from his face. He thanked his quick reflexes to guard the attack. The attacks come fast left and right, cutting his arms and his hands even as he guarded and deflected. The fight was turning one sided as he found himself backed into a tree. Gin gave one swing so close to the younger's eye he flinched. The blade didn't make contact with him though; it made contact with the tree behind him.

"That seemed oddly familiar now didn't it?" The boy felt the hot breath on his right cheek; he hadn't realized his eyes were closed until he opened them to see the silver haired man was centimeters from his face. "This time only thing behind ya was this poor tree I happened to stab. I'd hate to ruin ya pretty little eyes."

Toushirou was panting lightly as he looked that the face of his opponent, he knew that this guy was a master swordsman but he never thought he'd find himself so distraught. All that was on his mind was a stupid date…one stupid date this guy tried over and over to get him to say yes. "What is so important for you to have a date with me?"

"As ya say, that isn't something I feel like sharing." Gin purred in his ear. "Next week, when the sun is setting I'm having ya out for dinner; I'll give ya a location when I find the perfect one. Till then train more my ice taichou." Gin pulled his zanpaktou out of the tree and placed it back in its sheath. As he was walking away the boy taichou just stared confused at the three on the back of the Third Division coat walking away. Why was his head spinning right now?


	6. Perri: Arms P2

**Read previous chapter info**_  
_

_THIS=Song_

**Song- arms**

**Artist- Christina Perri**

**Album- lovestrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own song or Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Arms P. 2**

The next week felt like an eternity, Toushirou's head was spinning just enough to mess up every now and then on his daily tasks. He covered up well enough that no one noticed and cleared his throat or coughed when he thought about the breath on his cheek. Every so often he touched his cheek and his heart would speed up ever so lightly. Why was he acting like this? He shouldn't be even planning a date with him right? It was just a simple spar..."Simple my ass, he almost stabbed me in the eye again…but this was different. Why?" He was walking back and forth in his quarters, thinking out his confused mind. The date would be in an area barren and open, and he had to be there at sundown. What was his plan? Toushirou had 2 days to figure out what this fox's plans were…

In those days though he never got a single idea.

It was the day of the date and he was ticking down the time. His heart was racing, but why? He was antsy and his nerves were shot, even was stuttering and snappy to his lieutenant when she was honestly doing work. The day wasn't going by fast enough, that face of the silver haired man plagued his mind. He took more than any break he has, ever, to just walk and try to clear his head in the cold. Nothing was helping him though, so he pushed through till the sun started to set, so he headed out with a nerves chatter of his teeth as he put on his scarf. It can't be so bad right? When Toushirou made it to his destination he saw the older man sitting down rather relaxed looking toward the setting sun. "Ya know, I'm partly surprised ya even came, though ya would run away."

_I never thought that_

_You would be the one to hold my heart_

"Yeah…same here" Toushirou muttered as well as he just stood there, looking to the side. In the silence between the two of them, Gin shunpoed silently as the boy was distracted and wrapped his arms around the smaller. A skipped heart beat and prying actions began but the younger boy could not get free. "Oi! Let go of me!"

_But you came around_

_And you knocked me off the ground from the start_

"Ya can't keep me out of ya mind can ya?" The sinful whisper in his right ear made the boy's heart flutter in unknown reaction. "It looks like I'm right, ya been thinking about me all day haven't ya?"

"Course not" Toushirou was trying to win his fight back but his heart wouldn't stop beating so fast.

"Really now? So if I do this…" Gin placed his lips right below the other's ear, placing a quick kiss and then pulling back, "Ya shouldn't shiver like ya just did." But the boy did shiver; it wasn't from the cold either. Gulping, the boy kept his composure as he wiggled more to get free. "Little frozen worm, trying to break free, almost cute, I'll be nice and let ya go." And the man kept his word; he opened his arms just when Toushirou wiggled enough to lose his balance, which he did.

During the fall though, Gin grabbed the ice taichou by the waist and had flipped that the smaller was on top of him. It all happened in seconds and the boy was utterly in shock over him. "You planned this didn't you?" He glared at the fox face smirk, which made it grow even more.

_You put your arms around me_

"I didn't plan a thing; ya fell by yourself, though I might have had a little helping hand in it." Long fingers brushed the pale cheek above him kindly, almost as if he was a doll. "Yer beautiful, ya know that?"

"Da-er..what..well thanks?" The boy blushed deeply at the comment, still be bewildered how he is not exactly fighting this position that is he in. "Can you place let me go now?"

"After one more thing"

"And what could that possibly be?"

"A kiss" His little heart stopped.

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

"A…a what?"

"A kiss, are ya that young to not know what a kiss is?" Gin chuckled as the now cherry was glaring to the side.

"I know what it is!"

"Do ya know what it feels like?"

"Why should I tell you!?"

"Hmm…I see" With that the long fingers pulled Toushirou's chin towards his, connecting them ever so softly.

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

It was over as soon as it began as the boy was literally petrified from the simple action. "That is a kiss, and I'm sure I just stole ya first one." Slowly his arm unwrapped from around the boy, he got up and the apparently traumatized taichou needed help getting up so he offered. The hand was swatted away as the muttering of how he and something to do came up, shunpoing away. Gin knew he could catch up to him in so time but his task was done for that day, he planted his seed into the innocent youth. "You'll be mine little Suga-kun. "

Toushirou was running, he wasn't sure why. He wouldn't run from anyone unless it was a tactful retreat but this wasn't one at all. Ichimaru Gin had kissed him and what made it worse was he did steal his first kiss and he enjoyed it! Stopping on a rooftop he touched his lips and closed his eyes tightly. Why did he feel so comforting right now? Why did he want to return the kiss? Why why why? His head started to hurt, so he simply walked back to his quarters, his mind spinning and his heart still racing.

The next morning he felt so drained. He didn't get a wink of sleep as his mind wondered to how his lips felt so warm, still tingling. The snake had nipped at his skin and he was already feeling the effects. "Ugh why did I just think of that?" Groaning into a pillow he mentally yelled at himself giving an image to what happened the night before. Finding no point in staying in bed though he decided to head off to his office to work, to really try and not think about that damn kiss. Work did enough to distract him, versing biting his lip so hard it started to bleed. It all worked find till he was heading out to train, like he does annually. His focus was slipping as he lost grip of his zanpaktou more than once in the early freeze of the weather. It was getting colder and colder these day, probably was going to snow sometime soon which was normal around this time of year. Numb fingers tried to hold onto the freezing handle but it did not work, the grip was too weak, too easy to break. He broke him, but how?

"Ya lost ya focus, that never happens to a perfect genius like ya" The cursed voice spoke in his ear again, making him jump to the side.

"What is with you sneaking up and on me!?" Toushirou hissed like a cat as the fox tilted his head oh so innocently.

"I'm surprised yer not complaining of the ear whisper. Means ya like when I do that?" In reaction the boy covered his right ear blushing. "Sooo about yesterday-"

"It never happened." Toushirou cut him off, his grip on his sword tightening. "That night never happened. You hear me? I want you to stay away from me or else I'll kill you."

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_

"Oh ho ho, brave now are we? It is quite adorable to see on yer sweet little face." Damn it…that smirk…never going away! Toushirou barely noticed the shunpo made by Gin, his body making a slow reaction to swing upward with his left arm only to be caught at the wrist. "Slow reflexes, a surely persistent redness on yer cheeks, inability to even look me in the eyes….hmmm are you sure yer not sick? Maybe all this training outside is making ya weak Hitsugaya Taichou." The boy bared his teeth, showing the red scabs of his lips from biting them so hard earlier. Gin's smirk fell as he used his right thumb to brush the bottom lip. "What did ya do to yerself exactly Taichou?"

"Why should it matter to you?" the growl carried on as his head retracted from the soft touch, wait did he say soft?

"Oh it matters all to me, ya see yer gonna be mine." Those eyes opened, revealing the red eyes he saw once before in a spar. "Ya can run and hide from me but I assure ya, my name will be the only thing coming from yer mouth. I'll be the one yer to call in danger, in security I'll be your shield, and in love I will be yer only partner." Toushirou's turquoise eyes widened as he spoke, with a tight enough squeeze on the left wrist he made the boy drop his weapon. With the hiss from Toushirou's lips he kissed him deeply, claiming him with his mouth. The small taichou closed his eyes in anger, he tried pushing away with his right hand but it was caught too as Gin walked them back into the same tree from before. Pulling back for air was all Gin gave him as he decided to hold both wrists with his left hand over the boy's head while is right grabbed around the back of his neck softly. "See, if ya really hated me then ya would have fought me, yet ya didn't…riddle me that Taichou."

"I…" The words came out shaky; his head was spinning far too much to even focus on anything except the man in front of him, holding him bound to the tree with his own body. He wanted to look away but Gin's long fingers held his head in place so he couldn't move. "Why me you asshole?" A fighting whisper spoke up as Gin smiled.

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or I I'll drown_

"Ya entertain me, there is something about ya that makes me want to ruin you, yet keep ya innocent enough as my angel and mine alone. To tame ya in dark wrappings is what I wish for more than anything else." The red eyes examined turquoise ones, lost in fear and what Gin found as lust. "Part of ya is thinking about it aren't ya?" Leaning down he gave anther kiss to the white haired taichou, but it was passionate. It wasn't demanding or harsh, just that sickly sweet the boy let out a slight moan form the feeling of it. The snake's tongue licked at the dried blood, making the boy shiver and reply with a sharp moan in response. Then the older man tested a theory, he let his tongue lightly touch the tip of the younger, but that was all. His test proven positive as the other tongue naturally pushed forward to feel the silver haired man's tongue. After what felt like centuries Gin pulled away and dropped Toushirou's wrists free, his right thumbs brushing on the red cheek. "Just think about it my Suga-kun, yer gonna be mine." With a kiss on left on his forehead Toushirou was alone. Slowly he sank down to his knees in shock of what happened, he just made out with a man he hated so much…he should hate him right?


	7. Perri: Arms P3

**Read info in part 1.**

_THIS=Song_

**Song- arms**

**Artist- Christina Perri**

**Album- lovestrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own song or Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Arms P.3**

After that there would be days that he would just appear, giving possessive hugs and pushing kisses, but mostly they would talk. It felt weird at first how he would just come over unannounced with a grand like entrances making everyone in Tenth Division scream and freak out with his face and comments.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

Eventually though it became a normal routine for the two of them, even the fighting struggle to get out of the arms around the Tenth Division Taichou from the Third Division Taichou. Every time Gin made the proposition of dating the boy would just decline him or run away from embarrassment. Just went it started to feel nice with perverted jokes and telling of random stories about their days it just stopped.

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

The hours turned into days, days into weeks, and nothing from Gin after that. No present no nothing. It bothered him more than he wished. Work became slower and the little moments they had together had repeated over and over in his mind and sleep.

_The world is coming down on me_

He shouldn't care; he shouldn't want to see him again. Without realizing he punched his desk, leaving a small crack on the wood. He was lucky Masumoto was out doing something stupid because he felt this would be bad on his record as the static work slave of a taichou.

_And I can't find a reason to be loved_

Holding his head he put his forehead on his desk and sighed. It was sick of him to find home in those arms. The last time he felt like this was….he let out a breath. His Grandmother's hugs were the closest thing he had to the recent memories. Oh he missed her so much right now, he would talk to her about this and she would just sit and just listen to his tale.

_I never wanna leave you_

"What should I do? It isn't like he is leaving my head or anything." Another sigh that would be easily his fifth one today. "I'm not in love with him, he just interests me somehow….Gah why am I thinking like this!" Pushing himself up he pushed himself out of his office to just get some air. It looked like it was about to snow but oddly he didn't care. He wanted answers of why he felt so comfortable around the sick man.

_But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

He walked straight toward a place he knows he'd find the man: his office. Opening the door he put a serious face to just confuse Kira there was going to be an argument between them, another fight. Gin only smirked and of course complied with the lie of how they needed to talk things in an open space that is away from others, don't want hurt anyone else right?

_You put your arms around me _

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

"So ya finally came" Gin was the first one to say as they got to the training area Toushirou had his previous encounters.

"You were waiting for me to make a move?" The boy glared as he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course, just means my venom got to ya…" Leaning forward his eyes were still the closed look as Toushirou looked at him, he felt nerves.

"You knew I would come back"

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

"I did, and very happy ya actually came to me a bit tasseled." Toushirou blinked confused and then noticed. He wasn't exactly presentable. His hair was all messed up and his uniform was wrinkled and loose in places. Flustered he panicked to fix his hair and uniform but was stopped by a a hand on his shoulder. "Are ya trying to make me want ya?"

_I'll never let a love get so close_

"W-what?! No! I just didn't think I look so bad…why am I defending myself to you!?" The boy blushed more as Gin held his chin and looked at him with those red eyes he was slowly falling for in his dreams. Gin never said anything, only leaned down and gave a light peck on the other's lips.

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Slow and shaky hands grabbed Gin's uniform and brought the body closer as he returned the kiss. A smirk was felt in the kiss as hands held Toushirou's sides. Slowly the kiss ended and both sides of the party were panting. "Why am I so comfortable with you?"

_I tried my best to never let you see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

"Because I want to be let in, I wanted to kill Aizen for hurting Rangiku when we were younger. After time he had me in the Fifth Squad and he raped me in my own room." Toushirou heard the sad story I his ear as the older taichou kept going on. "I would never do that to ya, the way you protect that brat of his lieutenant I saw myself protecting Rangiku. It was just an added bonus yer a cutie Suga-kun. Ya can run and hide, ya can tell yer past to me, but I'll always be watching ya no matter what. Remember this since ya mine and mine alone." Toushirou winced and whined as he felt Gin sink his teeth into his claimed partner. The teeth broke the skin, only to have a tongue lick up the blood. He was now truly bitten by the snake and the venom would pollute him ever so slowly from then on.

_I've never truly loved till you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

The day was December 20th, Hitsugaya Toushirou's birthday; in the back of his mind though he thinks Gin planned this too. "Happy Birthday my little Suga-kun."

* * *

Throughout the story the young taichou finally relaxed and had a whole bottle to himself. Rangiku heard to the last word right before the body was asleep on the sofa he was sitting on with his boyfriend. Walking over to her desk she pulled up a blanket and placed it over him. Lightly she brushed his head, remembering of when they met all the way to now. Looking over she saw the scar of the teeth marks on the 'snake bite' he bears, it only made her smile. "You have no idea how envious I am of you Taichou. Nor does Gin understand how envious I am of him to see you happy. Rest well, Taichou." Kissing his head he put all the bottles and cups away in their little hiding places and turned out the only light in the room, leaving him alone to dream.

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_


	8. SS: Say You'll Haunt Me

**Hello readers! While I was writing this I was listening to two songs, the 2nd song won the overall title and lyrics. Enjoy and all, comment if you wish! **

**Also, if you are interested give me a song and I'll see if I can write something to it. =) **

_THIS= Song_

**Song- Say You'll Haunt Me**

**Artist- Stone Sour**

**Album- Audio Secrecy **

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea. **

* * *

Toushiro swallowed a cry out to call for help; this was a battle field after all and why would someone help the enemy when they hated them? Him… "Stay with me" the boy whispered as he laid his lover's head on his lap, "Don't you dare leave me Gin. If you try to leave me I'll find a way to bring you back and hold you in my room locked in, you won't be able to see anyone but me when I get back from working every day, after every mission…" As the words carried on the voice started trembling some as the long pale fingers brushed against his cheek, leaving a small trail of blood. "Please don't leave me…" A weak whisper cried out of the smaller body as a thumb brushed over the bottom lip slowly.

"Why must ya be so beautiful…even when ya cry with cuts and bruises on ya soft skin. Ya look so beautiful no matter what ya are wearing or have on ya…" Gin heard a whimper escape the beautiful lover he had, a tear starting to slip over the lip of this left eye. "I don't deserve to have ya"

_Little supernovas in my head_

_Little soft pulses in my dead_

_Little souvenirs and secrets shared_

_Little off guard and unprepared_

"Shut up," Toushiro whispered and hugged Gin's hand with his own, kissing it lightly, "don't you start talking like you are about to die. I'll find some way to help you that you live. You're NOT leaving me do you understand that?" Gin's red eyes looked up to his lover, memorizing every line on his face and the color shades hidden in those turquoise eyes no one would see from a distance. The shades you only find when you give pleasure, give pain, or even give sadness of love. The pure white hair always feeling as cool as the snow of his spirit energy, even when full of sweat as the sounds of pleasure and his name gasped and moaned out of his perfect lips…

"I'm going to miss ya" Toushiro froze at those words, if he was saying those words…no no no… "I'm dying, ya killed me. In more ways than one ya were the death of me and in truth I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm sorry I hurt ya as many times as I have already, I can't stand to see ya hurt and crying unless it was through the bedroom from how much you wanted to cum." Gin tried to laugh but only coughed, only making the smaller hold him closer to his body. "Ya have no idea how much I'll miss ya my little Suga-kun."

_I was never good enough to find_

_I was never bad enough to mind_

_In the middle I will do my best_

_Take me in your arms and leave the rest_

The voice was slowly disappearing into a sleep, an eternal sleep that he'd never wake up from. "You really want that last memory of me of me having sex with you? You really never change Gin." A tear, It fell right next to Gin's lip.

_I will give you anything to_

"Ya know me too well Suga-kun. I love seeing ya give…give out my name in such a way that was most erotic…" No, his voice was slipping even more into whispers. "Hah…funny now when we get to the good stuff it gets hard to talk. This really cuts down my time with ya, doesn't it?"

"Don't leave me" Toushiro begged so weakly that what Gin's red eyes saw broke the fox's dying heart. His love was breaking down right in front of his eyes. He was breaking second by second inside but was trying to hold strong for the dying fool he fell in love with. "I don't care what price I have to pay to make you stay alive, I just need you with me. Damnit Gin!" A sob slipped through clenched teeth as more tears began falling. "Why did you have to betray Soul Society? Why did you have to Aizen when we could have done it with you fighting by our side? Why did you have to leave me?" The tenth squad leader's head fell to connect with Gin's forehead. "Why do you have to leave me alone…I need you-"

With what strength Gin had left he pulled down the boy to meet his lips in a kiss. It was a deep loving kiss that was desperate and needing, yet even that couldn't describe what it was to them. This was the last kiss they'd ever share ever again until the day the boy would die. Even then if there was a hell and Gin was there Toushiro would go there just to be with him again. They went to hell and back together when they didn't really know each other and he would travel his devil of a lover to anywhere, repeat everything that had happened all over again all because he loved him. He loved him so much that he would do anything for him. Neither of them wanted to pull away from each other knowing what this had meant. "Suga-kun I'm sorry ya were dragged into this. I never meant to fall in love ya know…"

"Haunt me."

"Suga-…"

"No, you always ask something of me, now I ask something of you. _Say you want to stay you want me too, say you'll never die you'll always haunt me. I want to know I belong to you. Say you'll haunt me._" Gin gave him a confused look as Toushiro spoke to him, ordering him. The heart was starting to find a mend in the boy's chest. Gin only gave a loving smile.

"_Together…together we'll be together, together forever_"

* * *

Walking around with a bleeding wound wasn't at all the issue, it was mostly the pain. Gin could take pain though; he has had it all his life. Nothing a little meditation or sleep couldn't fix. Turning around the corner Gin wound up walking toward a tiny store owned by the one person who would sell soul items to those bound stuck in this place. It just happened to be the place he was staying till his major wound had healed. "Ahhh, so the little traveler came back. Ready for bandage change huh?" Kisuke Urahara looked up from under his hat as Gin walked by him. "It's been a good 3 hours since we changed them, best that we should anyways. Come along now." Hopping up onto his feet from the sitting position he was at he walked inside his shop and the fox only followed. "How's the pain? Sure you don't want anything?"

"I'd rather not deal with dependence on a material item to cure me. I have dealt with pain far more troublesome than this." Gin was lazy; he only wore a simple one piece kimono that was white with blue accents which made it so much easier to change his bandages. All he had to do was move the top part down to reveal his top part of his body. "Course, pain is a pleasure of mine."

_Little variations on my page_

_Little doors open on my cage_

_Little time has come and gone so far_

_Little by little who you are_

"Heh, that is what I heard when I was told where you were. He really does love you to have me personally find you when he and I aren't on the best of terms on how we do things." Kisuke began unwrapping the bandages as they talked about a certain someone they knew in common that was short, white haired and very short tempered. "You were just lucky I got there before you were a cold body."

"I know, I owe you my thanks after this is all over. My thanks will be I'll never come back here ever again." Gin gave a fox smile, knowing that the other man would not care about what he had just said.

_I can see the patterns on your face_

_I can see the miracles I trace_

_Symmetry in shadows I can't hide_

_I just want to be right by your side_

"Is my shop that annoying to anyone from soul society? I really don't know what I do that is so bothersome!" Kisuke finished unwrapping the wound, the rest was in silence as there was a cleaning and new bandages being put back on. Once the final touches were done Gin just pulled back up the material of his outfit and stood up and headed out to leave. "Oh hey, before you leave I have a question. How long are you planning to take to get better? I'm not having many customers with that that face of yours being the first thing they see." Gin only gave his fox smile and Kisuke just smiled back, tipping his hat and go further into the store while Gin walked outside. Once outside he felt snow fall on his cheek, making him look up. The snow was where the last kiss was given form Toushiro before he ran off to get help.

_I will give you anything to_

_I will give you everything to_

_Say you want to stay you want me too_

_Say you'll never die you'll always haunt me_

_I want to know I belong to you_

_Say you'll haunt me_

_Together, together we'll be together, together forever_

Inside the store where Gin was staying was Hyourinmaru, the window open so some snow landed on the hilt of the blade. The little captain never took Hyourinmaru out of him by his request, but before he left for help he told Gin he would be back for his zanpaktou and a kiss on his cheek. Thinking about it that was there the snow had landed on his face. "So ya finally coming back huh little Suga-kun? I have to get ya back for treating me like a child…but I don't mind it every once in a while. Thanks for the kiss though, rather nice of ya to give to a poor man with a wound." Closing his eyes he remembered one of the last words they whispered to each other. "_I belong to you_."


End file.
